KKCFTM-TV
KKCFTM is a Independent Stations serving the entire Kaufman County Areas and WGN America like Independent Superstation licensing to Kaufman owned by the following companies shown in the infobox. Like WGN America, it aired movies under TV 10 Movies. As of May 21, it expanded to TV 10 Tuesday Night Showcase, Monday Night Movie on TV 10, Tuesday Showcase, Wednesday Night Cineflix, Wednesday Movie Club, Thursday Showcase, Friday Night Movie, TV 10 Saturday Showcase Theater, and Sunday Night Showcase. Syndicated Programming included the following show: * 100 Questions (2010) * 1600 Penn (2012–13) * 227 (1985–90) * 30 Rock (2006–13) * 3rd Rock from the Sun (1996–2001) * 90 Bristol Court (1964–65) * A.U.S.A. (2003) * A to Z (2014–15) * About a Boy (2014–15) * Accidental Family (1967–68) * The Aldrich Family (1949–53) * ALF (1986–90) * All Is Forgiven (1986) * Almost Home (1993) * Amen (1986–91) * American Dreamer (1990–91) * Andy Barker, P.I. (2007) * Animal Practice (2012) * Ann Jillian (1989–90) * Are You There, Chelsea? (2012) * Baby Boom (1988–89) * Bachelor Father (1959–61) * Bad Judge (2014–15) * Bent (2012) * Best Friends Forever (2012) * The Bill Cosby Show (1969–71) * The Bill Dana Show (1963–65) * Blossom (1991–95) * The Bob Crane Show (1975) * The Bob Cummings Show (1955; 1957–59) * Bosom Buddies (1984) * Boss Lady (1952) * Boston Common (1996–97) * The Brian Keith Show (1972–74) * Brotherly Love (1995–96) * Brothers and Sisters (1979) * Buffalo Bill (1983–84) * Built to Last (1997) * C.P.O. Sharkey (1976–78) * Café Americain (1993–94) * California Dreams (1992–96) * Camp Runamuck (1965–66) * Car 54, Where Are You? (1961–63) * The Carmichael Show (2015–17) * Carol & Company (1990–91) * Caroline in the City (1995–99) * Champions (2018) * Cheers (1982–93) * Chicago Sons (1997) * Chico and the Man (1974–78) * City Guys (1997–2001) * Committed (2005) * Community (2009–14, moved to Yahoo! Screen) * Conrad Bloom (1998) * The Cosby Show (1984–92) * Coupling (2003) * Crowded (2016) * Cursed (2000–01) * Daddio (2000) * Day by Day (1988–89) * The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd (1987–88) * Dear John (1988–92) * The Debbie Reynolds Show (1969–70) * Diana (1973–74) * A Different World (1987–93) * Diff'rent Strokes (1978–85, moved to ABC) * Double Trouble (1984–85) * Down Home (1990–91) * The Duck Factory (1984) * The Dumplings (1976) * Easy Street (1986–87) * Emeril (2001) * Empty Nest (1988–95) * Encore! Encore! (1998) * Ensign O'Toole (1962–63) * Ethel and Albert (1953–54) * Everything's Relative (1999) * The Facts of Life (1979–88) * Family Ties (1982–89) * The Fanelli Boys (1990–91) * Father Knows Best (1955–58) * Fathers and Sons (1986) * Fay (1975–76) * Ferris Bueller (1990–91) * The Fighting Fitzgeralds (2001) * Fired Up (1997–98) * Flesh 'n' Blood (1991) * For Your Love (1998) * Four Kings (2006) * Frasier (1993–2004) * Free Agents (2011) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1990–96) * Friends (1994–2004) * Friends with Benefits (2011) * From a Bird's Eye View (1971) * Get Smart (1965–69, moved to CBS) * The Ghost & Mrs. Muir (1968–69, moved to ABC) * Gimme a Break! (1981–87) * The Girl with Something Extra (1973–74) * Go Fish (2001) * Go On (2012–13) * The Golden Girls (1985–92) * The Good Life (1971–72) * The Good Life (1994) * The Good Place (2016-) * Good Morning, Miami (2002–03) * Grady (1975–76) * Grand (1990) * Grandpa Goes to Washington (1978–79) * Great News (2017–18) * Growing Up Fisher (2014) * Guys with Kids (2012–13) * Hank (1965–66) * Happy Family (2003–04) * Harper Valley PTA (1981–82) * Harry's Girls (1963–64) * Hazel (1961–65, moved to CBS) * Hello, Larry (1979–80) * Here and Now (1992–93) * Hey, Landlord (1966–67) * Hidden Hills (2002–03) * Hizzonner ''(1979) * ''The Hogan Family (1986–90) * House Rules (1998) * I Dream of Jeannie (1965–70) * I Feel Bad (2018) * I Married Joan (1952–55) * In the House (1995–96) * In-Laws (2002–03) * Inside Schwartz (2001–02) * It's Your Move (1984–85) * The Jack Benny Program (1954–55) * The Jeff Foxworthy Show (1996–97) * Jennifer Slept Here (1983–84) * Jesse (1998–2000) * The Jimmy Stewart Show (1971–72) * Joey (2004–06) * The Joey Bishop Show (1961–64, moved to CBS) * The John Larroquette Show (1993–96) * Julia (1968–71) * Just Shoot Me! (1997–2003) * The Kallikaks (1977) * Kath & Kim (2008–09) * Kristin (2001) * The Last Precinct (1986) * LateLine (1998–99) * Lewis & Clark (1981–82) * The Life of Riley (1949–50; 1953–58) * Lotsa Luck (1973–74) * Love, Sidney (1981–83) * M.Y.O.B. (2000) * Mad About You (1992–99) * Madman of the People (1994–95) * Mama's Boy (1987–88) * Mama's Family (1983–84) * Man of the People (1991–92) * Marlon (2017–18) * Marry Me (2014–15) * Mary Kay and Johnny (1948–50) * The Martin Short Show (1994) * The McLean Stevenson Show (1976–77) * Men Behaving Badly (1996–97) * The Michael J. Fox Show (2013–14) * The Michael Richards Show (2000) * Miss Match (2003) * Mister Peepers (1952–55) * Mister Roberts (1965–66) * The Mommies (1993–95) * Mona McCluskey (1965–66) * The Monkees (1966–68) * The Montefuscos (1975) * The Mothers-in-Law (1967–69) * Mr. Robinson (2015) * Mr. Smith (1983) * My Little Margie (1952–53; 1953–55) * My Mother the Car (1965–66) * My Name Is Earl (2005–09) * My Two Dads (1987–90) * My World and Welcome to It (1969–70) * The Naked Truth (1996–98) * Nancy (1970–71) * Needles and Pins (1973) * The New Normal (2012–13) * NewsRadio (1995–99) * Night Court (1984–92) * Nothing in Common (1987) * Nurses (1991–94) * The Nutt House (1989) * Occasional Wife (1966–67) * The Office (2005–13) * One Big Happy (2015) * One of the Boys (1982) * Out All Night (1992–93) * Outsourced (2010–11) * Pacific Station (1991–92) * Parenthood (1990) * Parks and Recreation (2009–15) * The Partners (1971–72) * The Paul Reiser Show (2011) * The People's Choice (1955–58) * Perfect Couples (2010–11) * Please Don't Eat the Daisies (1965–67) * Powerless (2017) * The Powers That Be (1992–93) * The Practice (1976–77) * Pride & Joy (1995) * Punky Brewster (1984–86) * The Pursuit of Happiness (1995) * Quark (1977–78) * Rags to Riches (1987–88) * Rhythm & Blues (1992) * Roomies (1987) * Sanford (1980–81) * Sanford and Son (1972–77) * The Sanford Arms (1977) * Sara (1985) * Save Me (2013) * Saved by the Bell: The College Years (1993–94) * Scrubs (2001–08, moved to ABC) * Sean Saves the World (2013–14) * The Second Half (1993–94) * Seinfeld (1989–98) * Silver Spoons (1982–86) * The Single Guy (1995–97) * Sirota's Court (1976–77) * Sister Kate (1989–90) * Something So Right (1996–97, moved to ABC) * Something Wilder (1994–95) * Spencer (1984–85) * Stanley (1956–57) * Stark Raving Mad (1999–2000) * Suddenly Susan (1996–2000) * Sweet Surrender (1987) * The Tab Hunter Show (1960–61) * Taxi (1982–83, moved from ABC) * Teachers (2006) * Telenovela (2015–16) * Three Sisters (2001–02) * The Tony Danza Show (1997) * The Torkelsons (1991–93) * The Tortellis (1987) * The Tracy Morgan Show (2003–04) * Trial & Error (2017–18) * Truth Be Told (2015) * Tucker (2000) * Turnabout (1979) * Twenty Good Years (2006) * Undateable (2014–16) * Union Square (1997–98) * United States (1980) * Up All Night (2011–12) * Veronica's Closet (1997–2000) * The Wackiest Ship in the Army (1965–66) * Watching Ellie (2002–03) * The Waverly Wonders (1978) * We Got it Made (1983–84) * Welcome to the Family (2013) * Welcome to Sweden (2014–15) * Whitney (2011–13) * Whoopi (2003–04) * Wings (1990–97) * Will & Grace (1998-2006 TV Series) * Working (1997–99) * Working the Engels (2014) * Working Girl (1990) * Working It Out (1990) * You Again? (1986–87) * American Dreams (2002–05) ** Beverly Hills Buntz (1987–88) ** Chuck (2007–12) ** Ed (2000–04) ** Father Dowling Mysteries (1989–90) ** Freaks and Geeks (1999–2000) ** Harry's Law (2011–12) ** Heartbeat (2016) ** Las Vegas (2003–08) ** Lipstick Jungle (2008–09) ** The Mysteries of Laura (2014–16) ** Misfits of Science (1985–86) ** Quarterlife (2008) ** You, Me and the Apocalypse (2016) ** The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage (1991) ** A.D. The Bible Continues (2015) ** The A-Team (1983–87) ** Aaron's Way (1988) ** Adam-12 (1968–75) ** The Adventures of Sir Lancelot (1956–57) ** Against the Grain (1993) ** The Alfred Hitchcock Hour (1964–65; moved from CBS) ** Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1960–62; moved from CBS) ** Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1985–86; moved to USA) ** Allegiance (2015) ** Amazing Stories (1985–87) ** American Odyssey (2015) ** Armstrong Circle Theatre (1950–57) ** Awake (2012) ** Aquarius (2015–2016) ** B. J. and the Bear (1979–81) ** Baa Baa Black Sheep (1976–78) ** Banacek (1972–74) ** Bare Essence (1983) ** Barney Blake, Police Reporter (1948) ** Bat Masterson (1958–61) ** Bay City Blues (1983) ** Baywatch (1989–90) ** Behind Closed Doors (1958–59) ** Believe (2013–14) ** Berrenger's (1985) ** Big Hawaii (1977) ** The Bionic Woman (1977–78) ** Bionic Woman (2007) ** The Black Donnellys (2007) ** The Blacklist: Redemption (2017) ** Blacke's Magic (1986) ** The Bold Ones (1969–73) ** The Bold Ones: The Lawyers (1969–72) ** The Bold Ones: The New Doctors (1969–73) ** The Bold Ones: The Protectors (1969–70) ** The Bold Ones: The Senator (1970–71) ** Bonanza (1959–73) ** The Book of Daniel (2006) ** Boomtown (2002–03) ** Boone (1983–84) ** Born to the Wind (1982) ** Bracken's World (1969–70) ** Branded (1965–66) ** The Brave (2017–18) ** Bret Maverick (1981–82) ** Bronx Zoo (1987–88) ** Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1979–81) ** Camp (2013) ** The Cape (2011) ** Centennial (1978) ** Chase (1973–74) ** Chase (2010–11) ** Chicago Justice (2017) ** Chicago Story (1982) ** CHiPs (1977–83) ** Cliffhangers (1979) ** Cold Feet (1999) ** Columbo (1971–78) ** Constantine (2014–15) ** Conviction (2006) ** The Cosby Mysteries (1994–95) ** Crime Story (1986–88) ** Crisis (2014) ** Crossbones (2014) ** Crossing Jordan (2001–07) ** Crusoe (2008–09) ** The Cube (1969) ** Daniel Boone (1964–70) ** Dark Shadows (1991) ** Dark Skies (1996–97) ** David Cassidy: Man Undercover (1978–79) ** Deadline (2000–01) ** Deception (2013) ** The Deputy (1959–61) ** Do No Harm (2013) ** The Doctor (1952–53) ** Dr. Kildare (1961–66) ** Dracula (2013) ** Dragnet (1952–59; 1967–70) ** E-Ring (2005–06) ** Earth 2 (1994–95) ** The Eddie Capra Mysteries (1978–79) ** Eerie, Indiana (1991–92) ** The Eleventh Hour (1962–64) ** Ellery Queen (1975–76) ** Emerald City (2017) ** Emergency! (1972–77) ** ER (1994–2009) ** The Event (2010–11) ** Fame (1982–83) ** Father Murphy (1981–83) ** Fear Itself (2008) ** The Firm (2012) ** Five Fingers (1959–60) ** Flamingo Road (1981–82) ** Flipper (1964–67) ** Four in One (1970–71) ** Friday Night Lights (2006–11) ** Game of Silence (2016) ** Gavilan (1982) ** Ghost Story (1972–73) ** Gibbsville (1976) ** The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. (1966–67) ** Goodyear Television Playhouse (1951–57) ** Goodyear Theatre (1957–60) ** Great Ghost Tales (1961) ** Grimm (2011–17) ** Hannibal (2013–15) ** Hardball (1989–90) ** Hawaii (2004) ** Heist (2006) ** Hell Town (1985) ** Here's Boomer (1980–82) ** Heroes (2006–10) ** Heroes Reborn (2015–16) ** The High Chaparral (1967–71) ** Highway to Heaven (1984–89) ** Hill Street Blues (1981–87) ** Holocaust (1978) ** Homicide: Life on the Street (1993–99) ** Hot Pursuit (1984) ** Hull High (1990) ** Hunter (1984–91) ** I Spy (1965–68) ** I'll Fly Away (1991–93) ** In the Heat of the Night (1988–92; moved to CBS) ** Inconceivable (2005) ** The Invisible Man (1975–76) ** Ironside (1967–75) ** Ironside (2013) ** J.J. Starbuck (1987–88) ** JAG (1995–96; moved to CBS) ** James at 15 (1977–78) ** Joe Forrester (1975–76) ** Journeyman (2007) ** Kate Loves a Mystery (1979) ** Kidnapped (2006) ** Kingpin (2003) ** Kings (2009) ** Knight Rider (1982–86) ** Knight Rider (2008–09) ** Kraft Television Theatre (1947–58) ** L.A. Law (1986–94) ** Laramie (1959–63) ** Laredo (1965–67) ** The Last Precinct (1986) ** Law & Order (1990–2010) ** Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2001–07, moved to USA) ** Law & Order: Los Angeles (2010–11) ** Law & Order: Trial by Jury (2005) ** Law of the Plainsman (1959–60) ** LAX (2004–05) ** Legmen (1984) ** Life (2007–09) ** The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams (1977–78) ** Lights Out (1946-1952) ** The Listener (2009) ** Little House on the Prairie (1974–83) ** Love Bites (2011) ** Love Story (1973–74) ** Lucas Tanner (1974–75) ** The Lyon's Den (2003) ** M Squad (1957–60) ** Madigan (1972–73) ** The Magician (1973–74) ** Man from Atlantis (1977–78) ** The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1964–68) ** Mancuso, F.B.I. (1989–90) ** Manimal (1983) ** Mann & Machine (1992) ** Matlock (1986–92, moved to ABC) ** McClain's Law (1981–82) ** McCloud (1970–77) ** McMillan & Wife (1971–76) ** Medic (1954–56) ** Medical Investigation (2004–05) ** Medium (2005–09; moved to CBS) ** Mercy (2009–10) ** Merlin (2009) ** Miami Vice (1984–89) ** Midnight Caller (1988–91) ** Midnight, Texas (2017–18) ** The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo (1979–81) ** Mister Sterling (2003) ** Movin' On (1974–76) ** Mr. Novak (1963–65) ** Mulligan's Stew (1977) ** My Own Worst Enemy (2008) ** Mysterious Ways (2000–02) ** The Name of the Game (1968–71) ** National Velvet (1960–62) ** NBC Mystery Movie (1971–77) ** Nero Wolfe (1981) ** Nichols (1971–72) ** Night Gallery (1970–73) ** The Night Shift (2014–17) ** Nightingales (1989) ** Noble House (1988) ** The Oregon Trail (1977) ** Our House (1986–88) ** Outlaw (2010) ** Parenthood (2010–15) ** Partners in Crime (1984) ** Persons Unknown (2010) ** Peter Gunn (1958–60) ** Petrocelli (1974–76) ** The Philanthropist (2009) ** The Philco Television Playhouse (1948–55) ** The Playboy Club (2011) ** The Player (2015) ** Players (1997–98) ** Police Story (1973–77) ** Police Woman (1974–78) ** The Powers of Matthew Star (1982–83) ** The Pretender (1996–2000) ** Prime Suspect (2011–12) ** Private Eye (1987–88) ** Profiler (1996–2000) ** Project UFO (1978–79) ** Providence (1999–2003) ** Quantum Leap (1989–93) ** Quincy, M.E. (1976–83) ** Quinn Martin's Tales of the Unexpected (1977) ** Raines (2007) ** Reasonable Doubts (1991–93) ** Remington Steele (1982–87) ** Revelations (2005) ** Reverie (2018) ** Revolution (2012–14) ** Riptide (1984–86) ** Rise (2018) ** Robert Montgomery Presents (1950–57) ** The Rockford Files (1974–80) ** Rosetti and Ryan (1977) ** The Round Table (1992) ** The Rousters (1983–84) ** Route 66 (1960–64) ** Run for Your Life (1965–68) ** Sam Benedict (1962–63) ** Sarge (1971–72) ** Saturday Roundup (1951) ** Saving Hope (2012) ** seaQuest DSV (1993–96) ** Secret Service (1992–93) ** Shades of Blue (2016–18) ** Shannon's Deal (1990–91) ** Shirley (1979–80) ** Shōgun (1980) ** Siberia (2013) ** Sisters (1991–96) ** The Slap (2015) ** Smash (2012–13) ** Sonny Spoon (1988) ** South Beach (1993) ** Southland (2009) (moved to TNT) ** St. Elsewhere (1982–88) ** Star Trek (1966–69) ** Stingray (1986–87) ** Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (2006–07) ** Supertrain (1979) ** Surface (2005–06) ** Sweet Justice (1994–95) ** Sword of Justice (1978–79) ** T.H.E. Cat (1966–67) ** Taken (2017–18) ** Tales of Wells Fargo (1957–62) ** Tarzan (1966–68) ** Tattingers (1988–89) ** Taxi Brooklyn (2014) ** Temple Houston (1963–64) ** Then Came Bronson (1969–70) ** Third Watch (1999–2005) ** Thriller (1960–62) ** Timeless (2016–18) ** Titans (2000–01) ** Trauma (2009–10) ** Trinity (1998) ** UC: Undercover (2001–02) ** Undercovers (2010) ** V'' (1984–85) ** ''Viper (1994) ** The Virginian (1962–71) ** Voyagers! (1982–83) ** Wagon Train (1957–62) ** The West Wing (1999–2006) ** What Really Happened to the Class of '65? (1977–78) ** The Wide Country (1962–63) ** Windfall (2006) ** A Year in the Life (1986–88) ** The Yellow Rose (1983–84) ** Your Prize Story (1952) ** Another World (1964–99) ** Ben Jerrod (1963) ** The Bennetts (1953–54) ** Bright Promise (1969–72) ** Concerning Miss Marlowe (1954–55) ** A Date with Life (1955–56) ** The Doctors (1963–82) ** Fairmeadows USA (1951–52) ** First Love (1954–55) ** Follow Your Heart (1953–54) ** From These Roots (1958–61) ** Generations (1989–91) ** Golden Windows (1954–55) ** The Greatest Gift (1954–55) ** Hawkins Falls (1950–55) ** Hidden Faces (1968–69) ** The House on High Street (1959–60) ** How to Survive a Marriage (1974–75) ** Kitty Foyle (1958) ** Lovers and Friends (1977–78) ** Miss Susan (1951) ** Modern Romances (1954–58) ** Moment of Truth (1965) ** Morning Star (1965–66) ** One Man's Family (1949–55) ** Our Five Daughters (1962) ** Paradise Bay (1965–66) ** Passions (1999–2007) ** Return to Peyton Place (1972–74) ** Santa Barbara (1984–93) ** Search for Tomorrow (1982–86) ** Somerset (1970–76) ** Sunset Beach (1997–99) ** Texas (1980–82) ** These Are My Children (1949) ** Three Steps to Heaven (1953–54) ** A Time to Live (1954) ** Today Is Ours (1958) ** The Way of the World (1955) ** The World of Mr. Sweeney (1954–55) ** Young Doctor Malone (1958–63) ** The Adventures of Mark & Brian (1991) ** Age of Love (2007) ** American Dream Builders (2014) ** American Gladiators (2008) ** America's Most Talented Kid (2003) ** America's Toughest Jobs (2008) ** The Apprentice (2004–17) ** The Apprentice: Martha Stewart (2005) ** Average Joe (2003–05) ** The Baby Borrowers (2008) ** Best Time Ever with Neil Patrick Harris (2015) ** Better Late Than Never (2016–18) ** Betty White's Off Their Rockers (2012–13) ** The Biggest Loser (2004–16) ** Caught on Camera with Nick Cannon (2014–16) ** Celebrity Circus (2008) ** Celebrity Cooking Showdown (2006) ** The Chopping Block (2009) ** Clash of the Choirs (2007) ** The Contender (2005) ** Crime & Punishment (2002–04) ** Dog Eat Dog (2002–03) ** Escape Routes (2012) ** Fashion Star (2012–13) ** Fear Factor (2001–06, 2011–12) ** First Dates (2017) ** For Love Or Money (2003–04) ** Food Fighters (2014–15) ** Get Out Alive with Bear Grylls (2013) ** Grease: You're the One that I Want! (2007) ** The Great American Road Trip (2009) ** Hit Me, Baby, One More Time (2005) ** Howie Do It (2009) ** I Can Do That (2015) ** I Witness Video (1992–94) ** The Law Firm (2005) ** Last Comic Standing (2003–04; 2006–08; 2010; 2014–15) ** Little Big Shots: Forever Young (2017) ** Love in the Wild (2011–12) ** The Marriage Ref (2010–11) ** Meet My Folks (2002) ** Momma's Boys (2008–09) ** My Dad Is Better Than Your Dad (2008) ** Nashville Star (2003–08) ** Phenomenon (2007) ** Race to the Altar (2003) ** Ready for Love (2013) ** Real People (1979–84) ** The Real Wedding Crashers (2007) ** Running Wild with Bear Grylls (2014–18) ** The Island (2015) ** The Restaurant (2003–04) ** School Pride (2010) ** The Sing-Off (2009–11; 2013–14) ** Spy TV (2001–02) ** Stars Earn Stripes (2012) ** Strong (2016) ** Superstars of Dance (2009) ** Take It All (2012) ** Thank God You're Here (2007) ** Three Wishes (2005) ** Tommy Lee Goes to College (2005) ** Treasure Hunters (2006) ** Unsolved Mysteries (1987–97) (NBC) ** What Happened? (1992) ** Who Wants to Marry My Dad? (2003–04) ** 1 vs. 100 (2006–08) ** 20 Questions (1949,2020-present) ** 3 For The Money (1975, 1999-present) ** 50 Grand Slam (1976) ** All Star Secrets (1979) ** Americana (1947–49) ** Amne$ia (2008) ** Baffle (1973–74) ** Bank on the Stars (1954) ** Battlestars (1981–83) ** The Big Game (1958) ** The Big Payoff (1951–53) ** The Big Surprise (1955–57) ** Blank Check (1975) ** Blockbusters (1980–82; 1987) ** Brains and Brawn (1958) ** Brains & Brawn (1993) ** Break the Bank (1949–52; 1953; 1956–57) ** Bride and Groom (1953) ** Caesars Challenge (1993–94) ** Call My Bluff (1965) ** Card Sharks (1978–81) ** Celebrity Family Feud (2008) ** Celebrity Sweepstakes (1974–76) ** Chain Reaction (1980) ** Choose Up Sides (1956) ** Classic Concentration (1987–91) ** Concentration (1958–73) ** Deal or No Deal (2005–09) ** Dollar A Second (1954, 1955, 1957) ** Dotto (1958 Primetime only) ** Double Up (1992) ** Dough Re Mi (1958–60) ** Down You Go (1956) ** Dream House (1983–84) ** Eye Guess (1966–69) ** Face The Ace (2009–10) ** Family Secrets (1993) ** Fantasy (1982–83) ** The Fun Factory (1976) ** G.E. College Bowl (1963–70) ** Gambit (1980–81) ** Genius Junior (2018) ** Go (1983–84) ** The Gong Show (1976–78) ** Haggis Baggis (1958–59) ** High Low (1957) ** High Rollers (1974–76; 1978–80) ** Hit Man (1983) ** Hold That Note (1957) ** Hollywood Squares (1966–80) ** Hot Potato (1984) ** Identity (2006–07) ** I'll Bet (1965) ** I'm Telling! (1987–88) ** It Could Be You (1956–61) ** It Pays to Be Ignorant (1951) ** It Takes Two (1969–70) ** It's Anybody's Guess (1977) ** It's Worth What? (2011) ** Jackpot! (1974–75) ** Jackpot Bowling (1959–1961) ** Jeopardy! (1964–75; 1978–79) ** Joe Garagiola's Memory Game (1971) ** Just Men! (1983) ** Knockout (1977–78) ** Las Vegas Gambit (1980–81) ** Laugh Line (1959) ** Let's Make a Deal (1963–68; 1990–91: 2003) ** Letters to Laugh-In (1969) ** Lohman & Barkley's Name Droppers (1969–70) ** The Magnificent Marble Machine (1975–76) ** Make the Connection (1955) ** Masquerade Party (1952, 1957, 1958–59, 1960) ** Match Game (1962–69) ** Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour (1983–84) ** Mike Stokey's Pantomime Quiz (1952) ** The Million Second Quiz (2013) ** Mindreaders (1979–80) ** Minute to Win It (2010–11) ** Missing Links (1963–64) ** Music Bingo (1958) ** Musical Chairs (1955) ** Name That Tune (1953–59; 1974–75; 1977) ** National Heads Up Poker Championship (2005–11; 2013) ** Password Plus (1979–82) ** People are Funny (1954–60) ** People Will Talk (1963) ** Personality (1967–69) ** Place the Face (1953–55) ** Play Your Hunch (1959–63) ** The Price Is Right (1956–63) ** Poker After Dark (2007–11) ** Queen for a Day (1956–60) ** Quiz Kids (1949–53) ** Reach for the Stars (1967) ** Runaround (1972–73) ** Sale of the Century (1969–73; 1983–89) ** Say When!! (1961–65) ** Scattergories (1993) ** Scrabble (1984–90; 1993) ** Shoot for the Stars (1977) ** Showdown (1966) ** The Singing Bee (2007) ** Snap Judgment (1967–69) ** Split Personality (1959–60) ** Storybook Squares (1969; 1976–77) ** Stumpers (1976) ** Super Password (1984–89) ** Take It All (2012) ** Three on a Match (1971–74) ** Tic-Tac-Dough (1956–59) ** Time Machine (1985) ** To Say the Least (1977–78) ** To Tell the Truth (1990–91) ** Treasure Hunt (1957–59) ** Truth or Consequences (1954–65) ** Twenty One (1956–58; 2000–01) ** Two For the Money (1952–53) ** Two In Love (1954) ** Weakest Link (2001–02) ** What's This Song? (1964–65) ** Wheel of Fortune (1975–89; 1991(NBC Version) distributed by SPT) ** Who Said That? (1948–55) ** The Who, What, or Where Game (1969–74) ** Who's Still Standing? (2011–12) ** Win, Lose or Draw (1987–89) ** The Winner Is (2013) ** Winner Take All (1952) ** Winning Streak (1974–75) ** The Wizard of Odds (1973–74) ** Wordplay (1986–87) ** You Bet Your Life (1950–61) ** You Don't Say! (1963–69) ** Your First Impression (1962–64) ** Your Number's Up (1985) ** You're Putting Me On (1969) *** America's Court with Judge Ross (2010) *** Caught in Providence (2018) *** Couples Court with the Cutlers (2017) *** Divorce Court (1999) *** Hot Bench (2014) *** Judge Faith (2014) *** Judge Judy (1996) *** Judge Mathis (1999) *** Justice for All with Judge Cristina Perez (2012) *** Justice with Judge Mablean (2014) *** Lauren Lake's Paternity Court (2013) formerly named Paternity Court *** Supreme Justice with Judge Karen (2013) *** The People's Court (1997) *** The Verdict with Judge Hatchett (2016) Game Shows *** Family Feud (1999) *** Funny You Should Ask (2017) *** Jeopardy! (1984) *** Snap Decision (2017) also airing on GSN *** Wheel of Fortune (1983) *** Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (2002) Newsmagazine *** Access (1996) *** Access Live (2010) *** Celebrity Page (2013) formerly named OK!TV *** Corrupt Crimes (2015) *** Crime Watch Daily (2015) *** DailyMailTV (2017) *** Dish Nation (2012) *** Entertainers with Byron Allen (1994) *** Entertainment Tonight (1981) *** Extra (1994) *** Full Measure (2015) *** Inside Edition (1989) *** Page Six TV (2017) *** TMZ (2007) Professional Wrestling *** Championship Wrestling from Hollywood (2010) *** Ring of Honor Wrestling (2011) moved from HDNet; also airing on Comet Reality *** Cheaters (2000) Talk Shows *** The Armstrong Williams Show (2008) formerly named The Right Side with Armstrong Williams *** The Doctors (2008) *** The Dr. Oz Show (2009) *** Dr. Phil (2002) *** The Ellen DeGeneres Show (2003) *** Face the Truth (2018) *** Harry (2016) *** Live with Kelly and Ryan (1988) *** Maury (1998) previously The Maury Povich Show from 1991–1998 *** Me Time with Frangela (2018) *** Rachael Ray (2006) *** The Raw Word (2018) *** The Real (2014) *** Steve (2017) *** The Steve Wilkos Show (2007) *** The Wendy Williams Show (2009) **** Judge Alex (2005-2014) **** Judge David Young (2007-2009) **** Judge Hatchett (2000-2008) **** Judge Jeanine Pirro (2009-2011) moved from The CW **** Judge Joe Brown (1998-2013) **** Judge Karen (2008-2009) **** Judge Karen's Court (2010-2011) **** Judge Maria Lopez (2006-2008) **** Judge Mills Lane (1998-2001) **** Last Shot With Judge Gunn (2011-2012) **** Street Court (2009-2010) **** Swift Justice (2010-2012) **** Texas Justice (2001-2005) **** We the People with Gloria Allred (2011-2014) **** Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1999) **** Chicago Fire (2012) **** The Blacklist (2013) **** Chicago P.D. (2014) **** Blindspot (2015) **** Chicago Med (2015) **** This Is Us (2016) **** Law & Order True Crime (2017; on hiatus) **** Good Girls (2018) **** Manifest (2018) **** New Amsterdam (2018) **** The Enemy Within (2019) **** The Village (2019) **** Will & Grace (1998–2006; 2017) **** Superstore (2015) **** The Good Place (2016) **** A.P. Bio (2018) **** Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2019) **** Abby's (2019) **** Today with Hoda & Jenna (2019) **** Meet the Press (1947) **** Today (1952) **** NBC Nightly News (1970) **** Weekend Today (1987) **** Dateline NBC (1992) **** Early Today (1999) **** Olympics on NBC, which includes: ***** Summer Olympics ***** Winter Olympics **** NFL on NBC, which includes: ***** Football Night in America ***** Sunday Night Football ***** NFL Kickoff Game ***** The Thanksgiving Day primetime game ***** Select playoff games ***** The Super Bowl (every three years) **** NHL on NBC, which includes: ***** The NHL Winter Classic ***** Saturday and Sunday Game(s) of the Week ***** Select Stanley Cup Playoff games ***** The Stanley Cup Finals **** Golf Channel on NBC, which includes: ***** The British Open ***** The Players Championship ***** The Ryder Cup ***** The Presidents Cup ***** The Scottish Open ***** Senior PGA Championship **** Thoroughbred Racing on NBC, which includes the following races: ***** Kentucky Derby ***** Preakness Stakes ***** Belmont Stakes ***** Breeders' Cup Classic ***** Santa Anita Derby **** College and high school football, including: ***** Notre Dame Football on NBC ***** The Bayou Classic ***** The U.S. Army All-American Bowl **** Tennis on NBC, which includes the French Open **** Boxing on NBC, which includes Premier Boxing Champions bouts **** IAAF World Championships **** FINA World Championships **** Select matches of the Premier League **** United States Figure Skating Championships **** Select stages of the Tour de France **** Select stages of the USA Pro Cycling Challenge **** Select races NASCAR Realityedit **** Songland (May 28, 2019)12 **** Bring the Funny (July 9, 2019)32 **** First Dance (TBA) **** The Playlist (TBA) Game showsedit **** Choose Your Own Adventure (TBA) **** Small Fortune (TBA)4 **** That's My Jam (TBA) Dramasedit **** The InBetween (May 29, 2019)5 **** Bluff City Law (Fall 2019)67 **** Council of Dads (Midseason 2020)87 **** Lincoln (Midseason 2020)97 **** Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (Spring 2020)107 **** Law & Order: Hate Crimes (TBA)11 Comediesedit **** Perfect Harmony (Fall 2019)127 **** Sunnyside (Fall 2019)137 **** Indebted (Midseason 2020)147 **** The Kenan Show (TBA)15 Docu-Seriesedit **** Who Do You Think You Are? (Original Run: 2010–12; Revived Run: TBA)16 Late night showsedit **** A Little Late with Lilly Singh (September 2019)17 List of BBC Programming broadcasting on TV 10 Superstation under the NB Syndication Name or Debmar-Mercury Category:Kaufman-Crandall-Forney-Terrell-Terrell Valley-Houston Valley-Mouston